Sirius Phineas Black
Sirius Phineas Black is the oldest son of Phineas Nigellus Black and was thereby raised to step into his footsteps as head of the family. He was always very different from his father, which was the reason why most people never respected him, even when he held the title of Head of House Black from 1925 until 1952. He spent all of his life working with or for money, never really showing loyalty to any of his employers. The longest time he held a position of an advisor at Gringotts bank, earlier being in employment as cursebreaker. In 1901 he married Hesper Gamp and choose to raise her son, Arcturus Black as his own, even though he was the son of his brother, Cygnus. Hesper and Sirius had two children together: Lycoris and Regulus. Appearance and Character Sirius is one of the very few Blacks to have blond hair. He is quite tall for his family, but average for a man. His figure has always been slender, in his youth he was descriped as 'lanky'. Sirius was the first male in his family to grow out his beard and has kept it, ever since. Sirius takes very much after his gentle mother, showing barely any resemblence to his cold-hearted, arrogant father. This constant comparison made many people make him out as uncharismatic and dull, while his intelligence and wits are just not so obvious as those of his father. He is very dependent on his family, openly admitting to his family-oriented and loyal side. His family is his greatest strenght and also his greatest weakness. His loyalty is probably unrivialed among the Blacks, just considering his selfless sacrifice of marrying his brothers former spouse in order to uphold their family's honorable reputation. He is a very soft-spoken and unassertive man, who left the fight for dominance to the other, much more alpha males in his family, especially his father, youngest brothers and his oldest son. Even though some people mocked him, he was always most graceful and never showed any form of pride or arrogance, while still being able to exercise the strenght and power installed in him by his title. History A detailed description of their life will be here. Family Parents: *Phineas Nigellus Black | father *Ursula Susanne Black neé Flint | mother Grandparents: *Cygnus Phineas Black | father of Phineas *Ella Black neé Max | mother of Phineas *Andrew James Flint | father of Ursula *Corinne Flint neé Flint | mother of Ursula (first cousin to Andrew) Great-Grandparents: *Nigellus Reginald Black | father of Cygnus *Dorothy Jane Schuyler Black | mother of Cygnus *Sir Nicholas Francis Townsend | father of Ella *Mary Townsend | mother of Ella *Matthew James Flint | father of Andrew (brother of Zachariah) *Elia Crabbe Flint | mother of Andrew *Zachariah Flint | father of Corinne (brother of Matthew) *Annmary Flint neé Copperstone | mother of Corinne Siblings: *Arcturus II Black (married: Lysandra Yaxley) *Belvina Burke neé Black (married: Herbert Burke, had 1 son) *Cygnus II Black (married: Violetta Bulstrode, had 4 children) *Phineas II Black (married: Helena Porter, had 1 son) Partners: *wife from 1901 - 1952: Hesper Gamp Black Children: *Arcturus Sirius Black (adoptive son) *Lycoris Vela Black (daughter) *Regulus Phineas Black (son) In-Laws: *Ambrose Gamp & Rosamund Tully (parents of Hesper) *Melania Macmillan (wife of Arcturus) Grandchildren: *Lucretia Prewett neé Black (by Arcturus and Melania) *Orion Black (by Arcturus and Melania) *Kerenza Fitzblack (by Arcturus and Lycoris) *Joanna Minchum neé Jenkins (by Arcturus and Eugenia Jenkins) Great-Grandchildren: * Sirius Orion Black and Regulus Arcturus Black (by Orion and Walburga Black) * Jerome Harold, Jeremy Arcturus and Jenna Elisabeth Minchum (by Joanna and Jonathan Minchum) Household *Residence: Black Manor, Blackburn, England *Head of House: Sirius Black *Other members: Hesper Gamp, Regulus Black, Kerenza Fitzblack *Servants: more than 2 dozen house-elves *Pets: he breed magical horses of all kind, his favorites were Nera and Gloria, two abraxian mares Quotes by Sirius "Here is something I said!" - said they Quotes about Sirius "Here is something they said about me..." Meta Faceclaim(s): Name meaning: Sirius is the dog star